


You smell like home

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon verse, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner aveva baciato il collo del proprio compagno, mentre un'impudica mano si faceva spazio sotto la sua maglietta. Accarezzava gli addominali scolpiti. Sfiorava i punti che sapeva avrebbero fatto rabbrividire l'altro.<br/>“Reiner... Domani abbiamo la missione...”<br/>“Proprio per questo. Non so cosa succederà domani.”</p><p>{partecipa al p0rnfest}</p>
            </blockquote>





	You smell like home

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Pairing: Bertholdt Fubar/Reiner Braun  
> Prompt: 'You smell like home'  
> Sfida: p0rnfest  
> Generi: erotico,  
> Avvertimenti: yaoi, canon verse, underage  
> Rating: rosso  
> Numero parole: 720

Reiner aveva baciato il collo del proprio compagno, mentre un'impudica mano si faceva spazio sotto la sua maglietta. Accarezzava gli addominali scolpiti. Sfiorava i punti che sapeva avrebbero fatto rabbrividire l'altro.

“Reiner... Domani abbiamo la missione...”

“Proprio per questo. Non so cosa succederà domani.”

Il biondo lo aveva guardato negli occhi, prima di baciare le sue labbra e lasciar scivolare la mano sotto il bordo dei suoi boxer. Era un movimento a cui era abituato. Un movimento che aveva ripetuto un'infinità di volte negli ultimi anni, da quando avevano capito che non era solo amicizia quell'affetto che li univa.

E ora potevano essere liberi di dar sfogo a quella passione. Non erano più reclute. Non dovevano più condividere la stanza con gli altri. Erano solo loro due. Solo lui e Bertholdt.

Aveva stretto la mano attorno al sesso del compagno, muovendola subito ritmicamente mentre si godeva l'espressione del suo viso. Gli occhi chiusi. I denti che affondavano nel labbro inferiore, troppo abituato a dover controllare i propri gemiti.

Solo che ora poteva gemere. Poteva urlare. E Reiner poteva godere del suono della sua voce.

Con il pollice aveva accarezzato la punta del suo sesso. Bertholdt aveva a quel tocco spinto il bacino contro la sua mano, il suo membro ormai completamente eretto. Non si sarebbe negato al biondo, anche perché una volta che Reiner aveva iniziato il suo gioco, raramente non otteneva ciò che desiderava.

Soprattutto quando desiderava lui.

Si era spinto di nuovo, con più forza, nella mano chiusa attorno al suo sesso. Le labbra di Reiner avevano trovato il loro posto sul suo collo, leccando e mordendo la sua pelle, facendo così partire scariche elettriche ovunque lungo il suo corpo. Quello non sarebbe stato abbastanza. Quello non era mai abbastanza per soddisfarlo.

Le gambe scure avevano accarezzato i fianchi candidi del biondo, quasi fossero un incitamento a continuare a toccarlo. Le sue dita avevano accarezzato i corti capelli biondi sulla sua nuca, e voleva solo sentire le sue labbra contro le proprie.

Reiner lo aveva subito accontentato, sfiorando le sue labbra con le proprie prima di morderle. Il ragazzo sotto di lui aveva tremato, e lui era ben conscio del piacere che gli stava facendo provare. Aveva continuato a muovere la mano sul suo sesso, sempre più velocemente, gustandosi ogni gemito del compagno.

I movimenti del suo bacino contro la sua mano erano diventati sempre più forti, e lui aveva smesso di toccarlo un attimo prima che il moro venisse, facendogli emettere un gemito insoddisfatto.

“Reiner...”

Alla sua voce rauca il biondo non aveva potuto non sorridere, chinandosi per baciarlo mentre con le dita iniziava a stimolare la sua apertura. Le braccia di Bertholdt si erano strette forte attorno al suo collo, stringendolo a sé mentre non lasciavano andare le sue labbra. I suoi gemiti si infrangevano contro le labbra del biondo, e desiderava di più.

Reiner lo sapeva, lo sapeva benissimo, e non si era fatto pregare molto prima di scivolare in lui al posto delle proprie dita. I loro corpi combaciavano perfettamente, si muovevano allo stesso ritmo, e il biondo trovava tutto questo appagante. Le lunghe dita di Bertholdt accarezzavano la sua nuca, tirando di tanto in tanto i suoi capelli corti. I suoi gemiti continuavano a risuonare sulle sue labbra, e Reiner non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Bertholdt era sempre una visione celestiale ai suoi occhi.

Bertholdt era sempre il suo tutto. Il porto sicuro a cui aggrapparsi, il posto tranquillo da chiamare casa. Bertholdt lo sarebbe sempre stato.

Anche quando tutto quello sarebbe finito, sarebbero tornati a casa insieme. Sarebbero rimasti insieme.

Aveva percepito le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi tremare, mentre le sue spinte si facevano sempre più veloci. Le dita tra i suoi capelli si erano fatte dure mentre stringevano le corte ciocche. Un gemito acuto aveva lasciato le labbra del moro mentre tutto il suo corpo si tendeva e lui veniva tre i loro ventri.

Non aveva dovuto attendere molto prima che anche l'altro ragazzo venisse, riempiendolo e soffocando i gemiti sulle sue labbra. Bertholdt lo aveva stretto forte a sé, nascondendo il viso tra l'incavo tra il collo e la spalla del biondo per riprendere fiato.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi, cullato dall'odore dell'altro. Un odore che gli era sempre familiare, e che per lui sapeva di casa.

 


End file.
